What if Don Bluth stayed at Disney?/The Prince and the Pauper/Transcript
Scene 1 (Walt Disney Pictures logo) (The film starts off with an live-action scene, setting place in an library, as the camera slowly pans, where we see the books with titles labeled, as the Walt Disney Pictures Presents" and "In Association with Steven Speilberg" sign appears on screen until the camera then comes across to a book with the film's title "The Prince and the Pauper", before the book opens to the page, as the camera slowly zooms in, before the page fades to reveal a full animated story) Narrator: (voice-over) For many years, England was ruled by the wise and good King Henry VIII, who spread with peace and jolly everywhere to everyone through his land, and the people flourished and were very happy, but the good king became ill, and a darkness fell over the countryside. (TBD) As the king grew weaker, his captain of the guard, a ruthless and greedy man, saw his chance to rob and terrorize the people of England, and worst of all, in the king's name. (TBD) Desperate for the new ruler, the king was vow to his only child, who was the prince, by lots of training in order to learn to take over his place as new king of England. Meanwhile, at the village nearby, little the young prince knew that there was one pauper who may look different to his gender, but not only she was in his same age, but she looked the same as him, which hence story about two young children who were identical. (In the village, a poor little girl, with her ragged clothes, is venturing through the town, along with her pet goat) 'Little girl: '(to a male villager) Please spear me for food, sir. 'Male villager#1: '''Don't have change, kid. '''Little girl: '(to a female villager) Ma'am, do please spear me. 'Female villager: '''Not a single penny I have, little miss. '''Little girl: '(to another male villager) Excuse me, kind sir, but any change you spear me by chance? 'Male villager#2: '''Get lost, brat! (''throws hot water to the little girl, which she dodges it and runs off behind an alley way, alongside with her goat. While there, the goat then takes a whiff for something that is tasty for him. He walks off following the smell, without the girl noticing) 'Little girl: '(to her goat) Oh, Muncher. What are we gotta do? The long we wandered around this village begging everyone for money and shelter, it seems hope is about to be lost. But we might as we keep on going, no matter how hard we can try again. (turns to see Muncher, her goat, is not in her sight, which he already wanders off from her. She gasps) Muncher? Where are you, boy? (to herself) Uh-oh. (the scene cuts to Muncher who is still following a smell throughout the village, until he stops to spy a barkery shop. Licking his lips in joy, he enters in the shop to look around the shelves filled with lots of kinds of bread and pastries. TBD) TBD Scene 2 Scene 3 Scene 4 Scene 5 Scene 6 Scene 7 Scene 8 Scene 9 Scene 10 Scene 11 Scene 12